All for a Smile
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Doll's point of view when Ciel collapses from his Asthma attack, and an added moment between Doll and Sebastian. Fluff, angst, and slight pairing.


**All for a Smile**

* * *

><p>Doll had been upset and distraught many times in her young life, but having lived on the streets where she had fought to survive; the young woman had learned never to give into such crippling emotions. But now as she hovered by the bedside of her newly acquired friend and tent-mate, Doll couldn't push back the tirade of fear.<p>

Bright, crystalline tears formed in her one good eye, as her mind took her back and replayed a single frightening scene in her head again and again. And each time it replayed, Doll feared it more.

The young woman had been walking around the circus grounds- enjoying the slight breeze that had overcome the somewhat humid temperature of earlier that day- and gazing up at the sky in hopes of seeing some stars. Doll had always loved the stars- for they were constant and never changing, even if you couldn't see them. And this had always been a comforting thought to the orphaned girl- for what could be more important that reliability?

Doll's walk had been tranquil in the beginning, but it hadn't lasted. As the girl had strolled toward some of the starters' tents she had heard a frightful sound: a strange noise mixed somewhere between a cough and a gasp of pain. For a moment the girl had debated on going to find out what was making the noise, but having always been one of a curious nature Doll had moved to investigate.

She had run around the corner of a final tent- following the now louder sounds- until she was met face to face with a most horrible sight.

Black and Smile were lingering outside one of the tents talking, and then Smile doubled over. His small frame wracked painfully as he coughed and choked; liquid shooting out of his mouth as he fought to breathe. Then, he fell to the ground, though Black was able to catch him before he could do any more damage.

For a moment that seemed like an eternity, Doll was frozen watching the startling sight in numb despair, before she was compelled into action. The young woman had sprinted the remaining distance- her fighters' adrenaline kicking in- and she had wasted no more time.

"Black," she called desperately, "What happened to Smile!?"

The graceful man seemed to ignore her as he apprehensively hoisted the smaller boy's body up as he stood from the ground, but when Doll repeated the question he answered.

"I am unsure, but we need to get him to the sick tent immediately."

Doll felt her throat clamp anxiously, but had ultimately kept it together as she ushered Black towards the right tent. "Come, let's get him to Doc. He'll know what to do!"

And then Doll had run off towards the sick tent- Black only a breath behind her- calling out for the Doctor's help upon reaching the sick tent's general vicinity.

That had been nearly three hours ago . . . and Doll still hadn't been able to calm down.

The Doctor had long since given his diagnosis for Smile's illness- it was apparently a reoccurring case of _Asthma _– and the boy was now resting in one of the cots- fighting a rampaging fever. But even when the doctor had said Smile would be alright, Doll hadn't been able to bring herself to leave. Even when she was flashed curious looks from Black and the Doctor, the young woman couldn't bring herself to relax. Even as the seconds passed into minutes and then hours, Doll couldn't bring her heart to slow.

_Smile could have __**died**__. _

The thought haunted her now as she looked down upon his pale, contorted, sweat laced face. He was so small . . . so _fragile_. Though this fragility didn't seem to be a _weakness; _quite the opposite actually_. _

Doll had witnessed the fire burning in the lovely blue eye, when she had seen the mark on his back. She had seen the slightest glimpse of a restricted tempest in him upon the day they had met, and it had intrigued her to no ends. Somehow, this boy possessed a great strength of character- something magnificently powerful and untapped. Though Doll couldn't say where this hidden fire came from, or why Smile had it stored so deeply inside him. All the girl knew was that she felt attuned to him, past any bond she had ever had- and that she was confused by it.

"My, my. . . You really do care for him, don't you?"

Doll's good eye swiveled up to regard Black from where he stood at the other side of Smile's cot. Though the question had taken her by surprise, she answered him sincerely.

"Yes, I do. . . I've grown attached to him, since you both joined our troupe."

Black continued to gaze at her for a long moment before he gave her a strange smile- something that was neither happy nor amused.

It was a truly unsettling expression, and Doll quickly moved to evade his gaze. Black was an unnerving man with his eyes of crimson, and his handsome features. The girl couldn't imagine how Smile was friends with him. . .

She glanced once more at the restless form in the cot and shuddered. And as she continued to look down at Smile, the girl felt something creep out from the corners of her mind- a sort of urgency that hadn't been there before. It was overpowering. And for several minutes Doll puzzled over it before she finally stopped wondering, and decided to give into the impulse.

"Black . . ."

He looked at her tentatively. "Yes?"

"Please swear to me . . . that you'll . . ."

The tall man looked intrigued. "That I'll _what_?"

Doll closed her good eye slowly and felt tears once more begin to rise. She had only known Smile for a short time, but even with her lack of knowledge about the boy, she wanted him to be _protected._

"Promise me that you'll always keep Smile safe." Though it was a strange request, the moment that it left her lips, Doll knew it was something she truly wanted. "No matter what might happen, or what he might go through; swear that you'll always be by his side!"

Doll was aware that her voice was shaking, but she pushed past it. Black had to promise! He had to do this! Though the underlying reason for urgency was still unknown to the girl, she embraced it willingly. Life was unforgivingly hard for discarded children, and in a world as crumbling and corrupt as the one they faced, she needed to know that Smile would always have someone. She needed to know that no matter what; he would be cared for and loved.

For a long moment, Black studied Doll before he bowed his head respectfully, something that took the girl off-guard.

"You have my word; I shall always be there for him in his times of need. Though it might cost me my life; I will _save_ his."

The consent was blunt; and it was all Doll needed to hear. For there was no deception in Black's tone or posture: he was being honest in his vow.

Doll finally felt her heartbeat begin to slow and a subtle peace took hold of her. "Thank you, Black."

The man nodded once- and Doll knew it was time for her to take her leave. The young woman leaned down silently and placed a kiss to the handsome boy's forehead. His skin was clammy and hot with fever, but Doll found no disgust in touching him.

After a moment she pulled away and without looking back at the boy who had stolen what was left of her heart, Doll exited the tent- leaving Sebastian alone to care for his master. Her faith would most likely prove useless in the future, but for now the young woman was happy- oblivious to the outcome of the selfless pact she had just made.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _ I honestly don't know where this came from, but knowing how Book of Circus ends, made this oneshot very emotional for me. I teared up several times when I was writing it.

I honestly believe that Doll cared for Ciel (Smile) so what happens makes Doll's promise even more heartbreaking. *sniff sniff* Hope yall enjoy the feels.


End file.
